


Capricorn and Jones

by wailingwendy



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wailingwendy/pseuds/wailingwendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike likes to look at Davy, Davy likes him looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricorn and Jones

Mike can't remember the first time he watched Davy undress. He has sort of drifted into the habit. They are four guys living together, nobody is particularly shy. They all got the same basic equipment, so what the hell is there to be shy about? And seeing Micky or Peter running around in the buff doesn't do anything for him. But with Davy, that's a whole different story. That little body, so adorable, all tight and hot and delicious and golden. Mike compares it to his own lanky build and shakes his head sadly. There was no way Davy could ever feel the same way about him.

Mike feels drawn to the door of Peter and Davy's bedroom, as if there's a magnet pulling him in. Watching through the crack between door and frame as Davy gets ready for bed or changes into shorts for the beach. It feels so dirty and so forbidden. Sometimes he absentmindedly starts stroking himself through his jeans, listening for sounds from Micky or Peter, feeling so guilty. After all he is a God-fearing kid from Texas, how can he be jerking off to his male friend and band-mate?

One such time he must have let some noise slip out, because Davy cocks his head quizzically. Then, seeming to decide it was nothing, he peers at himself in the mirror again, scrutinizing his appearance. To Mike, his stance seems to become more inviting. His butt is more prominent, his muscles bulge a little more in his arms and back, he seems to be almost posing for a photo. Mike is mesmerized, he wants to touch all that smooth, silky flesh, taste it, nibble it, bite it, run his tongue over it. His daydreams proves too much for his body, he quickly sneaks into the bathroom where he furiously masturbates to a climax.

After that night, Mike realizes the door is now left more and more open. Davy also starts leaving the bathroom door ajar for his showers or grooming routines. He seems to have become even less shy, and Davy was probably the least shy of them all to begin with. He walks to and from the bathroom clad only in a towel, dropping his towel in plain sight of Mike, and not closing the door fully.

Mike wakes up more than once during this time with his hand on his dick, inappropriate thoughts of Davy filling his head. Sometimes he wonders if the boy is deliberately teasing him. But why would Davy do that?

One night when both Micky and Peter are away, Davy calls him to the door. "Mike, I was wondering if you could put some lotion on my back. I think I got a bit of a sunburn." Feeling stiff and clumsy, Mike walked inside the room. He almost choked on his tongue at the sight of Davy laying face down on the bed, a little white towel barely hiding his glorious ass, looking like it's the most natural thing in the world to ask his bandmate for rub-downs with lotion.

Mike grabs the bottle of lotion with shaking hands, almost dropping it. Squirting a line up Davy's back, he makes the smaller man jump. "Christ, that's cold, that is!" Mike smiles at Davy's endearing accent, even as he nervously starts to massage the lotion into Davy's warm, smooth skin. "You can go harder, man, I won't break" Davy murmurs.

Mike's hands seems to have taken on a will of their own. He watches them glide over Davy's back, further and further down to where the crack of his glorious ass is now peeking from beneath the towel. Davy laughs and squirms when Mike inadvertently tickles him, causing the skimpy towel to slide still further down.  
Almost strangling with the desire to touch Davy's ass, Mike tries to make some witty remark, but his voice fails him. A little croak like a frog comes out, but there is no more. And then Davy turns over. Mike gasps at the sight of Davy's beautiful face smiling up at him, his eyes slightly darker than usual, his hair tousled. Reaching up and grabbing Mike's hand, Davy pulls him down on the bed with him, tangling his hands in Mike's hair and bringing their lips together. Their tongues meet, and Mike exhales deeply, his cock already sitting up and begging for attention.

"You – are – overdressed" Davy admonishes, making short work of Mike's clothes, leaving them both naked on the bed. 

Twining their limbs together, they kiss again. There is all the time in the world, Peter and Micky will be gone all evening. Mike explores Davy's body, making strange noises in his throat. He discovers a sweet spot where Davy's shoulder meets his neck, nearly coming then and there as Davy arches up and moans as he bites down. His fingers strokes Davy's nipples gently, and he feels a shivering stab of lust as Davy does the same to him, giving a little tweak at the end. Their erections rub together, and it feels better than anything has a right to feel. Mike rolls them both around so Davy is on top of him, he wants to, no, he needs to touch Davy's ass. And after a while even touching isn't enough.

Scrambling out from beneath Davy, leaving the shorter man on all fours on the bed, Mike grabs him by the waist moving him back a little further. To Davy's complete surprise he feels Mike's lips and tongue go to work on his asshole. Mike licks and nibbles like there is no tomorrow. He feels he can give up everything for the sight of Davy nude and writhing on his bed, completely at Mike’s mercy. With each swipe of his tongue, the sounds pouring from Davy's lips comes faster and louder.

Mike leans forward. "I'm gonna fuck you now", he said. His dick feels hard enough to cut glass with. "Yes, yes, yes" Davy breathes beneath him. "Fuck me, Mike, please!" Using the lotion, Mike slicks himself up and presses into Davy's body. Panting and squirming, Davy grabs fistfuls of the sheet, almost tearing it in the process. 

"Oh God, go slowly,", Davy sputters. Mike thinks to himself that he's never heard anything as delicious as the sounds Davy makes as he takes Mike's cock. "Yes, just like that, oh FUCK, Mike!", the younger man moans, adding a long, shuddering groan as the head of Mike's cock glides over his gland. 

It takes all of Mike's willpower to go slowly, his breath stutters, and he squeezes Davy's hips probably too hard, but he can't help it. "You feel fuckin' fantastic, babe," he whispers, thrusting into the tight heat that envelops his cock. Wrapping his arms around Davy's middle, he strokes Davy's cock, at last picking up speed. 

"Holy fucking Christ! I'm gonna come soon, babe, if you keep that up!", Davy moans into the sheets. And Mike looks down to where their bodies are joined, Davy's asshole stretching to accomodate his cock. It's too much and not at all enough, his breath hitches in his chest, his movements becoming increasingly more erratic. 

And then his climax hits him – hard, and he spurts into Davy's ass, at the same time he feels Davy flood the sheets beneath him with cum.

Turning them both over on their sides, they lay cuddling for a while, Mike planting a kiss on the top of Davy's head every few seconds, just because he can. 

"Y'know, that was well worth the wait and even better than I hoped for", he hears Davy murmur as he slides into sleep, snuggled next to the man of his dreams.


End file.
